<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>words are true by fangirl_squee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987240">words are true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee'>fangirl_squee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends at the Table (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multiple Alternate Universes, Trans Fero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fero and Lem, through the different strata and lamina of Hieron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fero Feritas/Lem King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>words are true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from 'coffee' by sylvan esso</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that, though all versions of the lamina are different, there are moments that connect you to other versions of yourself, like a string running through the strata and lamina of Hieron. Big moments and small ones too, falling in love, the death of a loved one, a laugh, a moment of silent contemplation of a small cluster of flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fero doesn’t really hold to that. It sounds even more made up than most of the things people tell him. After all, surely not <em> every </em> version of him gets stuck looking after Lem King. It feels monumentally unfair that every version of him has to protect Lem from the chaos he has a hand is starting, and listen to him talk about pattern magic as they travel, and see him as the early morning light catches him just so, turning his eyelashes glitter silver, and feel something clench in their chest as Lem smiles at them, still half asleep-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well. Anyway. It feels unfair enough when it happens to him, let alone <em> every </em> version of himself.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Fero thinks a lot about what if he would have done if he’d never stayed in Rosemerrow. Perhaps he’d be easier for people to deal with. That’s always been the top complaint with his work, and it’s probably at least part of the reason he got shafted from museum to collection houses to the tiny Archivist office on the edge of town.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Jokes on them though, because he </b> <b> <em>likes </em> </b> <b>working away from everyone, and the orc assigned to the office actually likes him. Devar doesn’t mind that Fero doesn’t care to venerate the old ways of Rosemerrow as they catalogue them, and sometimes he can even get Devar to </b> <b> <em>laugh</em> </b> <b>. Rosemerrow’s still terrible, but Devar’s okay.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His friend is not.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>His friend is a </b> <b> <em>disaster</em> </b> <b>.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Sorry about Lem,” says Devar, as they put away all the old books Lem pulled down on his most recent visit, “I know he can be kind of a lot.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“He sucks,” says Fero, “What does he even want from this place anyway? Doesn’t he know what he’s looking for?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Doesn’t sound like it,” says Devar, “It’s never been Lem’s style, he’s more… free form about the Pattern than most.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“So he’s just going to look at everything here until he finds whatever he’s looking for?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Devar shrugs. “Maybe. Unless he finds it somewhere else. The Pattern can be like that, sometimes.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Ugh,” says Fero.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Devar laughs, and claps him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry man, when he comes next time I’ll deal with it.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Being dead isn’t great. Obviously. Fero never thought it would be great, he just didn’t think it would suck as much as it does, since he can’t get his stupid ghost body to get out of the stupid dorm room he was stuck in. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> It wasn’t always a dorm room. It actually used to be a very nice cave home, thank you very much, and then the orcs has barged their way in and decided to use it for extra housing. They go on and on about how the crystals in the cave wall will magnify </em> The Pattern <em> . Fero rolls his eyes, making faces at them as they speak. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Despite the orcs initial eagerness, the cave stays empty for a while - it’s hard to say how long, he didn’t have the best grasp of time when he was </em> alive <em> , and now time passes even more hazily. The sun rises and sets, dragging across the sky. Fero starts to think that maybe, no one will ever come and he’ll be left in peace, and then a young orc stumbles in, his arms overflowing with bags and strange-looking objects. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fero watches him from above as the orc sets up his equipment, measuring the crystals along the wall and carefully noting things down. He floats down to ground level, peering over the orc’s shoulder. Despite the orc’s carefully neat handwriting, it looks like a bunch of nonsense numbers to Fero. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What are you doing?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> The orc jumps up, wheeling around and looking </em> right at Fero <em> . </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Wha- who are you?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m- wait,” says Fero, “You can see me?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh course I can see you, you’re standing right in front of me,” says the orc. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “The others didn’t,” says Fero. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What others?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “The other-” Fero waves a hand, “the other guys, who were here before. I thought maybe I was just like, invisible </em> forever <em> .” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The orc’s expression shifts from surprise to focussed interest. “Invisible forever? Were you- what kind of spell were you doing?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t know any spells,” says Fero. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The orc folds his arms in front of his chest. “Then how were you invisible?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m a ghost,” says Fero. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The orc huffs. “You’re a ghost, right, of course.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I am!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “There’s no such thing as ghosts,” says the orc. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “There are so,” says Fero, “and I am one.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Prove it,” says the orc. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I will!” says Fero, “I can, uh, oh wait- here-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He floats, higher and higher. He can feel the light from the cave entry weakly touching his body, shining through onto the cave floor. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The orc pales. “But that’s- that’s-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I told you so,” says Fero, grinning. He tilts his head to the side, considering the orc for a moment. “Boo!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The orc jumps, running for the cave entry and out into the world. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey!” says Fero, laughing, “Hey, you forgot your stuff!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>\\\\</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Hello? Is- is anyone here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero sighs, his hand hovering over his sword for a moment before he leaves it where it is. Severa and Galenica would know if their temple was going to be attacked, and they haven’t sent any kind of word. It’s probably just the usual, someone lost on their way to Velas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Yes, hello, hi,” says Fero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">It’s an orc, looking more than a little travel-worn and carrying a very sad looking bunch of flowers, a disappointing offering for any god but particularly bad for one who invented most of Hieron’s flowers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Oh, good, there is someone here! I was, uh, are Severea and Galenica here by any chance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“They’re on the Grand Tour,” says Fero, “They’re not really ones for hanging out in temples.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Right, right,” says the orc. He pauses. “Do you… could you send them a message?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I could,” says Fero, “but so could you, they take messages from pretty much anybody.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Yes, I know but, I-” the orc breaks off, fiddling with the flowers in his hands. “I’ve tried, and there’s been no response.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero snorts. “Oh, you want a <em> response </em> ? From <em> gods </em>? Good luck!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The orc blinks. “That’s not- aren’t you their paladin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Yeah, so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“You-” the orc huffs breath. “So couldn’t get them to respond?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero shrugs. Severea and Galinica have been kind enough to form a temple out of the earth as far away from people as they could, and so it isn’t often that he even <em> has </em>other requests of them. They probably would help this orc, if he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero <em> hates </em> to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“They’ll probably pass by in a month or so,” says Fero. “They prefer in-person anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Oh, right,” says the orc, “right, well,  I’ll just, uh… camp outside, until they arrive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The mark on Fero’s shoulder prickles and he frowns, looking up at the fresco behind him. Severea and Galenica look down, their faces kind, extending their hands out to welcome those entering the temple. His shoulder itches again. Fero lets out a loud sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Come on,” says Fero, “there’s a room you can sleep in until they get here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Oh, really? Well, thank you!” says the orc. He looks down at the flowers in his hands, holding the bunch awkwardly out to Fero. ”Uh. Here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero looks down at the wilting flowers. His shoulder prickles again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Ugh, fine,” says Fero, taking the flowers, “I’ll take them, I’ll take them, jeez!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“You don’t have to?” says the orc, frowning a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“No,” sighs Fero, “I kind of do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero ushers the orc in, following along behind him to guide him further into the temple. When he looks back down at the bunch of flowers, they’re blooming as though they’ve just been freshly picked. He glares up at the fresco of Severea and Galenica.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Okay, okay, you made your point,” says Fero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Nothing,” says Fero, “Come on, it’s this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Fero journeyed out of Rosemerrow and into the forest and never left it, becoming part of it, his limbs stretching and curling, like the trees he lived amongst. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He twists around a tree to watch the orc below. The orc is reading from an old text, something about monsters of the forest, occasionally making himself shudder and look around himself. He never looks up, which Fero thinks is very unwise, especially given the details of the story he’s reading.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The forest is a dangerous place, after all.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fero curls around a branch, his neck stretching until it hovers over the orc’s shoulder.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em> Weavers </em> , says the text, <em> are monstrous creatures, who’s purpose is so sew dissent and chaos within communities </em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well that’s not true,” says Fero.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The orc gives a shout, throwing the book in the air and scrambling backwards.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hey, calm down,” says Fero, “I’m just saying your book’s wrong, it’s not the end of the world.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Y-you-” stammers the orc, “you’re- you’re-”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m Fero.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re not… you’re not going to… <em> do </em> anything to me?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fero makes a face. “Do what?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Like-” the orc wets his lips, “like… I don’t know. <em> Something </em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fero frowns. “Do you <em> want </em> me to do something to you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well then I won’t!” says Fero, “I mean, unless you do something to me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I won’t!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Then I won’t either,” says Fero. He pauses. “If I come down are you going to freak out like you did before?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I did not <em> freak out </em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You totally did!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I was startled!” says the orc.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well are you going to be <em> startled </em> if I come down?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No,” says the orc, sulkily.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fero slides carefully down, his limbs looping a little now that they aren’t stretched around the tree’s branches. He gives the orc a critical look, watching for his reaction.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You okay?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fine,” says the orc, “I’ve just… I’ve never met a weaver before.” His cheeks flush. “Uh. Sorry.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That’s okay, I’ve never met an orc before,” says Fero. He picks up the book from where the orc had dropped it, shaking the dirt off it a little and handing it back to him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The orc looks down at the book in his hands, pressing his lips together for a moment. “I, uh. Sorry, about the book. For it being so wrong about you, I mean.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“That’s okay,” says Fero, “It’s just a book, it can’t learn new stuff. You’ll just have to add some pages at the end or something, to correct it.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, I, uh- I don’t really think that’s allowed,” says the orc.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’d rather have a book that’s <em> wrong </em>?” says Fero.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The orc considers him for a moment. “I suppose, when you put it like <em> that </em>…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fero grins. “<em> Exactly </em>! I’m sure whoever you give the book to next will thank you!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He moves towards the orc, misjudging the space between them and standing a little closer than he’d meant to. The orc’s blushes a deep green. It reminds Fero of the trees, safe above them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Here,” says Fero, putting a hand on the book, “I can show you where they were wrong, and you can make it right.”</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>####</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It always feels weird being in a town, surrounded by so many people after only seeing one or two on the road. Everything is so <em> loud </em> , and people <em> push </em>past him no matter how much space there is on the street. Walking with Lem helps - if he walks behind Lem, people bumped into Lem and not him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lem doesn’t seem to mind, continuing to talk to Fero about whatever he likes as the walk, making an affronted huff whenever people jostle his shoulder. Fero laughs, catching the edge of Lem’s sleeve so they didn’t get seperated in the marketplace crowd. Lem looks down, frowning a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fero feels heat rise to his cheeks. “So I don’t lose you in this place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” says Lem, “Right, yes, of course. Good idea. Now, what was I- what was I saying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No idea,” says Fero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lem laughs and Fero grins up at him, his fingers curling in the soft fabric of Lem’s jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It helps, too, that Lem prefers to stay in quieter places in towns, when they could, and he doesn’t kick up the fuss Fero always half-expects him to when they can only ever afford the one bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You always crowd into my space when we’re camping,” says Lem, “I’m used to you heating up the bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’m used to you cooling down the bed,” says Fero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, well,” says Lem, “Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great!” says Fero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns away, not sure of what the expression on his face is. When he glances back, Lem is fussing around with something in his bag, the back of his neck flushed a deep green.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They get ready for bed in silence. Fero’s heartbeat feels oddly loud to his own ears as he steals glances at Lem. Lem meets his eyes. They both freeze, and Fero can feel his face flush to match Lem’s. They both quickly look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lem climbs into bed first, curling onto his side, and Fero climbs in from the other side. He tries to be careful not to touch Lem, but the bed is pretty small even without an orc in it. He settles for his side being against Lem’s. For all their talk earlier, he can feel Lem’s skin burning against his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fero flexes his toes, curling them in the sheets. On the road they sleep next to each other all the time, but that always feels more like a mixture of practicality and coincidence. Lying next to Lem in a <em> bed </em> feels different in a way he can’t pin down. There’s a feeling that Lem <em> chose </em> to lie here next to him <em> on purpose </em>. Fero swallows hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lem clears his throat. “Well. Goodnight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” says Fero, “Night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes him a very long time to fall asleep.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Lem King unfortunately chooses to return right after Devar leaves for the market the next day. Fero almost ignores Lem’s tentative knocking - Devar always takes </b> <b> <em>forever</em> </b> <b> at the market, always lingering to talk to everyone, wanting to know their </b> <b> <em>story</em> </b> <b>-</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I can see you in there you know,” says Lem, from outside.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fero huffs, opening the door. “Fine, yes, I’m here. What do you want?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lem blinks. “I, uh. Is Devar here?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“No.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Will he… be back?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yes.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Can I wait for him?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Sure,” says Fero, not moving from the doorway.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Can I wait </b> <b> <em>inside</em> </b> <b>? It’s freezing out here.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fero rolls his eyes, stepping back. “Fine. Don’t touch anything.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lem follows him inside, setting his bag down on the small counter. He doesn’t touch anything, but he looks as though he very much wants to. Fero glares at him before turning away, pretending to be busy sorting through a collection of recently donated recipe cards. Maybe if he ignores this guy, he’ll go wait outside for Devar or, better yet, leave entirely.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“So,” says Lem, curling the straps of his bag around and around his fingers, “Where </b> <b> <em>is</em> </b> <b> Devar?”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fero doesn’t turn around. “The market.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“And he left you here by yourself?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Despite Fero’s earlier plan to ignore Lem, he turns around at that. “What’s </b> <b> <em>that</em> </b> <b> supposed to mean?”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Lem blinks, either unfazed by Fero’s anger or oblivious to it. “Well, this is an Archivist branch. </b> <b> <em>You’re </em> </b> <b>not an Archivist.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I might be.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lem leans forward a little, studying Fero. “Are you?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“No,” said Fero. He pauses. “Well, sometimes, but I don’t like old stuff enough for them to let me call myself that.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Who’s </b> <b> <em>them</em> </b> <b>? Or- wait, </b> <b> <em>old stuff</em> </b> <b>?”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, you know,” says Fero, “old stuff. Historical stuff.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“But it’s so interesting!” says Lem.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fero makes a face at him. Lem, for the first time, looks annoyed, and Fero feels a thrill of delight at getting under his skin.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Then why would you even be interested in becoming an Archivist?” splutters Lem.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fero shrugs, grinning at Lem’s sound of outrage. “And you know what else? I think the Pattern is bullshit.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“What!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“The Pattern,” says Fero, relishing every word, “is </b> <b> <em>bullshit</em> </b> <b>.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You- I-!” Lem huffs, gathering his bag back into his arms, “I don’t have to stay here and listen to this!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Then don’t,” says Fero.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Fine!” says Lem, “I won’t!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He storms out of the outpost. Fero barely has time to feel smug about it before Lem is opening the door to step back into the room.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I thought you were leaving,” says Fero.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“I refuse to let you force me out just because of your terrible and </b> <b> <em>wrong</em> </b> <b> opinions,” says Lem. He pauses. “Also, it’s started to snow.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Fero hums, reaching into his pocket to check the cube Devar gave him. There’s a message there waiting for him. </b> <b> <em>Late return. Weather</em> </b> <b>. Fero frowns at it for a moment.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Devar says he’ll be back late,” says Fero.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“And how do you know </b> <b> <em>that</em> </b> <b>?” says Lem.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fero sets the cube down on the counter in front of him. “See?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lem blinks, looking from the cube to Fero and then back again. Oddly, a flush spreads over his cheeks.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“What?” says Fero.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh, nothing,” says Lem, “I didn’t realise that you two were… you know.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s we’re what?” says Fero.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“You know,” says Lem. He lowers his voice. “</b> <b> <em>Together</em> </b> <b>.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“</b> <b> <em>What</em> </b> <b>- we’re- </b> <b> <em>no</em> </b> <b>,” says Fero. “We just </b> <b> <em>work together</em> </b> <b>. He gave me this for </b> <b> <em>work</em> </b> <b>.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s okay,” says Lem, “I mean, I understand why you’d want to keep it a secret-”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s not a secret!” says Fero.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“-these things can get some complicated, on an Archival level, although things are much less complicated for Archivist and non-Archivist couples now from what I hear-”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“We’re </b> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <b>-”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“And, you know, I understand,” continues Lem, “you work together out here, you’re both very handsome-”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“It’s not like that we just </b> <b> <em>work</em> </b> <b> together!” says Fero, slamming his hands down on the counter and leaning himself up as high as possible, “Devar gave me that </b> <b> <em>literally today</em> </b> <b> is case something came up while he was at the market or whatever. We are </b> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <b> dating.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fero’s volume seems to finally get Lem’s attention. The flush on his cheeks deepens slightly. “Oh. Right. Well. If you were, I mean.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“We’re not,” says Fero.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Right,” says Lem. He looks down at the bag in his arms.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fero studies him for a moment. “So. You think I’m handsome, huh?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He means it to annoy Lem, really, but instead of his earlier bluster Lem’s blush deepens into a forest green, and he mumbles something, turning his face away from Fero. Something clenches in the pit of Fero’s stomach, but his desire to tease Lem outweighs his need to let it go.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“What did you say?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I said, I suppose I do,” mumbles Lem, just loud enough for Fero to hear.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Well. Fero’s not sure </b> <b> <em>what</em> </b> <b> to do with </b> <b> <em>that</em> </b> <b>, so he says the first thing that pops into his head.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s okay, I think you’re pretty handsome too.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lem’s head snaps up. “You do?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fero shifts a little on his feet. “Maybe.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lem opens and closes his mouth wordlessly, the movement drawing Fero’s eyes to Lem’s lips.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Fero’s not expecting to see the orc again, let alone so soon (or, he thinks it’s soon. It’s still difficult to tell). </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hello? Ghost?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fero stays silent, floating towards the cave roof so he’s hidden in shadow. The orc from before enters the cave cautiously, a pack clutched in his arms. Fero floats down slowly, so that he’s directly behind the orc. He waits until the orc’s shoulders begin to relax. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The orc jumps, dropping his bag, papers spilling everywhere. “Please don’t-!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Don’t what?” says Fero, “I can’t </em> do <em> anything. I’m a ghost.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> The seems to shake the orc out of his fear a little, which is a relief. As much as Fero would rather be left alone, he doesn’t want this guy to be </em> afraid <em> of him. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Why’d you come back if you were so scared?” says Fero. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The orc shifts the pack in his arms. “No one believed me. I think they thought I was trying to get out of doing my assigned work on the Pattern.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Makes sense,” says Fero, “Who wants to do work?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I do! Just…” the orc makes a face. “Not this work.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fero laughs, and the orc seems to relax a little more. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I, ah… I suppose they were a little suspicious of me coming back so soon with such an unusual reason- no offence-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “None taken,” says Fero. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The orc smiles at him, light and quick and something flutters in Fero’s chest. It’s been a long time since someone has seen him, and even longer since someone smiled at him. He carefully sets his feet on the ground, giving him more of an illusion of a physical form. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “So why were they suspicious of you?” asks Fero. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> The orc tenses again, his fingers flexing as he holds his pack. “Well, I- there was an… incident, you see, more of a misunderstanding, really, I- There was- I was doing looking for something in the Archives, and I… got lost, sort of, and found a collection of musical instruments, and there was this beautiful violin…” the orc’s eyes go soft, a small smile on his face. “The most beautiful violin I had ever seen, and, you know, I’m quite good with musical instruments, and there was no one around, so I thought, what’s the harm in playing it, just a little?” He sighs, gesturing with one arm before he quickly grasps his pack again. “And then, well. Someone came in, and got mad that I was even  </em> in <em> that part of the Archives, although how was I to know I needed a permit, there’s weren’t any </em> signs <em> -” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “You got in trouble just for </em> looking <em> ?” says Fero, “That sucks!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I-” the orc stops, looking down at him. “It does.” He pauses. “You know, that’s not what people usually say.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Why, what do they usually say?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The orc’s smile turns a little crooked. “That I should have known better than to intrude on someone else’s Pattern.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “But there weren’t any signs!” says Fero. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Exactly!” says the orc, “Exactly! I didn’t do anything, and now I have to catalogue all these crystals for Archive records, which will probably take-”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The orc looks up and Fero follows his gaze. The crystals glitter and wink above them. Counting them seems like an impossible task. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> The orc sighs. “Ages. </em> Years <em> , maybe.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Probably,” says Fero. “Wait, so you’re going to be here for </em> years <em> ?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I- sorry?” The orc shuffles a little. “I can’t really… I’m not in charge, so to speak, so I, uh-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Despite his size, he reminds Fero a little of a bird being coaxed to fly out of the nest for the first time. Something in his eyes, Fero thinks. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s fine, I guess,” says Fero. “Just don’t mess anything up too much or I’ll get you with my ghost powers.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The orc’s eyes go wide. Fero laughs. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m kidding!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Right,” says the orc, “right, of course.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Come on, I’ll show you a good spot to put your stuff down,” says Fero, floating further into the cave. The orc follows after him. “What’s your name, anyway?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh! Lem, Lem King.” He pauses. “Um. Do you… have a name?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Fero makes a face. “Do I have a </em> name <em> ?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Sorry, I didn’t mean to- I know you’re a ghost, so-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Of course I have a name!” says Fero. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well what is it?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Fero.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Fero,” repeats Lem, “that’s… a nice name?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fero shrugs. “I didn’t pick it out, I just got it.” He pauses. “I guess your name is nice too.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Thank you,” says Lem, his voice tinged oddly with pride. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fero laughs, and Lem’s expression changes immediately to annoyance, to Fero’s great delight. Maybe having someone live in his cave won’t be so bad after all. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>\\\\</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Months pass and Severea and Galenica do not arrive. Fero hadn’t really been expecting them too, but he’d started to track the Grand Tour’s progress after Lem had started sulking about it. He’s incredibly skilled at getting under Fero’s skin that way, making Fero go out of his way to do things he ordinarily would never care to do, like making a nightly meal or taking time out of his day to offer specific prayers to Severea and Galenica.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">He doesn’t think they mind, after all, they’d known what he was like when they made him their paladin. If anything, they seem to take his new prayers with faint amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero kneel in the temple’s back garden, under the simple wooden arc he’d built to shelter the alter there. There’s one inside that’s made of clean, grand stone, but Fero’s always thought of that one as being for visitors. Not that he ever really got visitors before Lem King dropped into his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">It’s strange, not to be alone. Lem’s usually late to rise, stumbling out of his room after Fero’s already completed the few chores of temple upkeep he ever has to do, normally catching Fero as he makes his way out to the garden, asking expectantly after the Grand Tour’s return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Stranger still is the clenching feeling in the pit of Fero’s stomach as Lem’s face predictably falls at the news that the Tour is still as far away as ever. It’s probably annoyance, Fero thinks. That ‘s normally how he feels when Lem’s around, so that has to be it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lem annoys him all through the morning, trailing after him and asking him more questions than anyone in Fero’s life ever has. Fero can turn the tables on him a little during lunch, as he steals bits and pieces off Lem’s plate and grins up at him when Lem glares in his direction. Lem has taken the afternoons to himself, focussed on studying the small library that Galenica had left - more of a handful of religious texts than an <em> actual </em> library, but Lem seems to find it greatly interesting anyway - leaving Fero to finally make his way out into the quiet garden to pray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly, leaving his body behind as he sinks into the earth, feeling the roots of the trees tangled beneath him, connected to all the trees of Hieron. He can feel the Grand Tour, just barely, working to stitch the fabric of Hieron together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><em> Hey, </em> thinks Fero, <em> so I know you guys are busy with everything, but this Lem guy’s still here and I don’t think he’s going to leave until he gets an answer from you guys. </em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Severea’s thoughts feel like a wave of cool water over him. <em> You are our voice, if he has a question, you can provide the answer </em>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><em> Besides </em> , adds Galenica, their deep voice vibrating in the marrow of his bones, <em> It does not seem as though you truly mind. </em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">He feels Severea’s laugh more than he hears it, scowling and breaking himself out of the trace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I <em> do </em> so mind,” mutters Fero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Mind what?” says Lem, from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero wheels around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness that had fallen while he was in the trace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Nothing,” says Fero, “What are you doing out here? Don’t you have books to read?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I-” Lem huffs a breath. “I was coming to find you, usually you come back inside before dark. He bit his lip. “Does this mean… did you hear from them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero sighs, wincing a little as he stood, his muscles stiff and cold. Lem rushes forward, his hands warm as he takes Fero’s arm to help him up. He can feel Severea’s laugh again in the back of his mind, and his cheeks flush. He shakes off Lem’s arm, pretending to ignore the look on Lem’s face as he does so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I did,” says Fero, “they said just to ask me. I’m <em> their voice </em>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Oh,” says Lem. He pauses. “Should we… go inside?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I think you can ask me pretty much anywhere?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I, um… inside is probably better, I mean, it’s getting late,” says Lem, stumbling over his words more than usual, “Perhaps I’ll wait until tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero frowns. “Okay, I mean, it kind of seemed like it was urgent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“It is-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“So why don’t you ask me now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Well, you know, I-I-I- wasn’t really expecting to have to ask <em> you </em>, and I… well, it’s important, for Hieron, you see, very important-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero puts a hand on Lem’s arm, stopping him. “Let’s go inside, and then you can ask me. That’s what you’re here for, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“I-” Lem lets out a breath,. “Yes, I suppose I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero pats Lem’s arm. “Great. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">He walks back into the temple. He means to go to the kitchen, but his feet take him instead to the clean, stone room that holds the alter. Candles flickers into flame as he enters, and he feels the crystal marking on his neck prickle. When he looks up, the fresco of Severea and Galenica seems to move before his eyes, charging into battle across the wall as beautiful and terrifying as he has ever seen them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Behind him, Lem gasps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero looks over his shoulder. Lem clutches at the door frame, his eyes wide. Fero takes a careful step towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Hey, it’s okay,” says Fero, “they do this sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“So they <em> are </em>here,” says Lem quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Sort of,” says Fero, “because I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lem blinks, looking down at Fero, an odd expression of reverence coming over his face. He drops to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Oh, hey,” says Fero awkwardly, feeling his face flush again, “You don’t have to, I mean, you can just ask me whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lem opens his mouth, taking a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. He opens his mouth again, but no sound comes out, his cheeks flushing a deep green. He looks down, his hands fidgeting in his lap. Fero kneels in front of him, reaching up to tilt Lem’s head up enough that Lem can meet his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“It’s just God stuff,” says Fero, “you get used to it. I’m still just me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lem laughs, immediately putting a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Without thinking, Fero reaches up, tugging Lem’s hand away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Hey, it’s okay,” says Fero, “they like to hear people laugh. So do I, sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Sometimes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Depends on the person,” says Fero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lem smiles down at him, slow and warm. Fero’s shoulder prickles again. He can barely feel it under Lem’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“So,” says Fero, “what’s your question for Severea and Galenica?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Can I kiss you?” says Lem, over the top of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero makes a face. “<em> That’s </em> your question for Severea and Galenica?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lem’s cheeks flush. “No, I- that’s my question for <em> you </em>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Oh,” says Fero, “that’s…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero swallows, looking down, feeling the flush on his cheeks deepen as he realises his fingers are still tangled in Lem’s from when he’d pulled Lem’s hand away from his mouth earlier to hear his laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Sorry,” says Lem, “I, uh. I suppose I got a little carried away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“It’s fine,” says Fero quickly, “I just don’t usually get that question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“People kiss you without asking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero shakes his head, sending a silent prayer to Galenica to let the earth swallow him. He can feel Severea’s laughter again, and her cool fingers under his chin, tilting his head up again to look up at Lem. Lem’s expression makes Fero’s breath catch in his throat, his embarrassment forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lem presse his lips together. “Fero. Fero, can I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero shoulder prickles again. “<em> Yes </em>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The forest grows dark as Lem writes his corrections, shivering a little. Fero moves closer, curling his limbs around Lem. Lem stills, looking up at Fero.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re cold,” says Fero, “I’m helping.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I… suppose you are, yes,” says Lem. He clears his throat. “I, uh. Where were we?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Eating habits,” says Fero, “I don’t eat babies, like that book says. I don’t really eat anything, now that I think about it. Huh. Weird.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You don’t eat <em> anything </em>?” says Lem.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Not really,” says Fero, “I don’t think eating would hurt me, unless it was poisoned or whatever, but I haven’t eaten anything in-” He makes a face, thinking for a long moment.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh my god,” says Lem.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“In a few years, at least,” continues Fero, “I think I ate some berries last spring, but that was more to see what they tasted like than because I was hungry.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Fascinating,” breathes Lem, his hand working fast as he writes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I guess,” says Fero, “Why, how often do you eat?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“A few times a day, I suppose,” says Lem.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Wow,” says Fero, “I bet that takes up a lot of time.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I-” Lem huffs a laugh, “I suppose it does, yes.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He shivers a little and Fero moves closer, pressing his chest against Lem’s back. Lem stills, but his skin still felt cold.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re really cold,” says Fero.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m sitting in the forest in the dark,” says Lem, “Of course I’m cold.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I think I have a blanket somewhere,” says Fero.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I could start a fire,” says Lem.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fero flinches.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Sorry,” says Lem, twisting a little to face him, his hand going to Fero’s shoulder, “sorry, I didn’t mean- A blanket would be good.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fero uncoils one arm from Lem to reach up above them where his pack is resting in the crook of the tree above them. Lem watches it stretch, his mouth dropping open. Fero grins, bringing the blanket back down slowly, letting his arm curve and twist on the way down before he spreads the blanket over Lem.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“There,” says Fero.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Thank you,” says Lem.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You’re welcome,” says Fero, curling back around Lem.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He is perhaps coiled a little tighter than before, trying to get some of the heat back to Lem’s skin. It seems like it was working, a faint flush spreading over Lem’s cheeks as they move to the next paragraph. Fero reads alongside him, his chin hooked over Lem’s shoulder, resting his head feather-lightly on Lem’s.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>####</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Fero wakes slowly, aware of the word slowing rising and falling under him, warm and comfortable. As he blinks awake, he realises that it is not the world, but Lem’s chest, and that at some point in the night he has moved from the edge of the bed to on top of Lem entirely. Fero swallows, holding his breath as he looks up at Lem’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lem is, thankfully, still asleep. Fero watches him for a moment, feeling his eyelids droop as Lem’s chest slowly rises and falls, rises and falls, rises and falls…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he opens his eyes again, Lem is looking right back at him, a flush on his cheeks. Fero feels his own cheeks flush to match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um,” says Fero, “Hi, good morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning,” says Lem awkwardly, “I- you’re um. You’re-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry,” says Fero, “I’ll just-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” says Lem, “I, uh, let me-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lem shifts at the same time as Fero begins wriggling, and Fero’s legs slide between Lem’s thighs. Fero instantly freezes at the feeling of Lem against him. Lem’s cheeks turn the deepest shade of green Fero has ever seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- uh, it’s- it’s not because of <em> you </em>, obviously,” says Lem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!” says Fero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that is to say, you know, in case you were worried about that,” says Lem, “I don’t want you to get weird about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not weird about it, you’re weird about it,” says Fero, “Even if it was because of me I wouldn’t get weird about it. I’m hot, lots of people think I’m hot. Probably.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lem laughs. His blush remains but some of the tension leaves his shoulders. Fero tries very hard to remain as annoyed as before, sometimes a more difficult task than someone would think when it came to Lem King. Fero focuses on the only cure he’s found to the soft feeling that strikes him sometimes around Lem: being as annoying as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet that <em> is </em> because of me,” says Fero. “And I wasn’t even <em> doing </em> anything. I bet if I <em> was </em> doing something you’d- you’d-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d?” prompts Lem, laughter in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lem leans forward a little, and Fero lets his body do the same, a thrill of victory (and maybe, something else) running through him as Lem wets his lips. He keeps leaning forward, close and closer, until his lips as just brushing Lem’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be able to help yourself,” said Fero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lem makes a soft sound, and Fero has about half a second to feel extremely smug before Lem kisses him, driving all thought out of his head entirely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels Lem start to draw back and so he presses forward, the blankets falling from his shoulders as he climbs further up Lem’s body. Lem wimpers, his hips shifting under Fero as Fero unintentionally provides friction, and Fero grins, sliding his leg against Lem more deliberately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lem whines, clutching at Fero’s shoulders, before clumsily groping down his body, pulling Fero against him. Fero gasps, his hands curling in Lem’s shirt. He feels Lem grin against his lips, heat striking through him as Lem grips his hips, sliding Fero against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he can’t have <em> that </em>, so he wriggles a hand between them, under the fabric of Lem’s sleep pants, to wrap a hand around him. Lem groans into his mouth, a barely intelligible version of his name, and heat strikes through Fero again, his hips grinding against Lem’s hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You-” Lem manages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me?” says Fero, grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lem huffs, the only warning Fero gets before Lem flips their positions. Fero lets out a gasp as he hits the bed, followed by a choked-off groan as Lem’s hands run up the inside of his thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to win,” says Lem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes Fero a moment to process what he’s said, thoughts consumed by watching Lem’s hands stoke higher and higher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, no, I am,” says Fero, “Wait, win what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This,” says Lem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What- oh- <em> oh- </em>” Fero breaks off, cursing, as Lem slides a hand underneath his sleep shorts, easily sliding a finger inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fero clutching at Lem’s shoulder, tugging him down to kiss him again, moaning against his lips. He can feel Lem shift his hips, grinding down against the bed as he teases Fero open. Fero shudders, arching his hips to encourage Lem deeper. They both groan at that, Lem resting his forehead on Fero’s for a moment. Fero takes the opportunity to kiss a line down Lem’s neck until he finds a spot that makes Lem shudder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s playing to win, too.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Is that why you keep coming back here?” says Fero, “You think I’m handsome?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Lem steps closer. “Is that why </b> <b> <em>you </em> </b> <b>keep letting me come in, that you think </b> <b> <em>I’m</em> </b> <b> handsome?”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“No,” says Fero.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lem’s face falls so comically fast that Fero has to suppress a laugh. He must not do a very good job, because Lem frowns.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Right, well, now that I’ve humiliated myself, I’ll just go wait outside,” says Lem.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Wait, wait,” says Fero, leaning over the counter to catch Lem’s coat, “you don’t have to go. I promise I really do think you’re handsome, even if you are kind of unbearable.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“I am </b> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <b>!”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“You are </b> <b> <em>both</em> </b> <b>,” says Fero, mimicking Lem’s tone, “but that’s okay, people say that about me sometimes too.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Lem pauses. “I don’t think you’re </b> <b> <em>unbearable</em> </b> <b>.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His tone, like most things about Lem, is oddly sincere. Fero swallows. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Thanks. I guess you’re not actually </b> <b> <em>unbearable</em> </b> <b>. I can bear you okay.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lem smiles down at him. Fero smiles back. His eyes slide to the clock above the door. Devar probably won’t be back for another hour.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Did you want to hang out around the back while you wait for Devar?” offers Fero, “He’ll probably still be awhile.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I thought you said I was banned from the back area,” says Lem.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“That was before I knew you thought I was </b> <b> <em>handsome</em> </b> <b>,” says Fero.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lem blushes again. Fero will admit, just to himself, that Lem does look quite pretty when he blushes, but Fero’s certainly going to try very hard not to say that out loud.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He opens the little gate on the counter to let Lem in, heading towards the little back kitchen. Lem crowds behind him - the kitchen isn’t really built for anyone other than halflings. Lem carefully sits down, and Fero can feel Lem’s eyes on him as he sets about making tea.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He puts a mug down in front of Lem, their hands brushing as Lem reaches for the mug. Fero feels his cheeks flush, and he looks away, hurriedly taking a sip of his own mug.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Inviting Lem into the back of the outpost was probably a mistake. The space is so small that Fero swears he can feel the heat radiating off Lem’s body, making him feel flushed. Lem clearly feels the same - when Fero steals glances at him out of the corner of his eye, Lem looks as flustered as he feels.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Their eyes meet for a single, heart-stopping moment before they both look away.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lem clears his throat. “Look. Fero.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fero takes a sip very casually. “Yeah?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lem huffs a breath. “I apologise. If I’ve made you feel awkward, I mean.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s fine,” says Fero.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I mean,” continues Lem, “I honestly thought Devar had already told you that I had a crush on you, so-”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fero chokes on his tea. “You have a crush on me?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I… yes?” says Lem, “I thought I already said-”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“You did </b> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <b>,” says Fero.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Well I said I thought you were handsome!” says Lem.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“So?” says Fero, “I bet you say that to lots of people!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“I do </b> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <b>!” says Lem. “Wait, do </b> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <b> say that to lots of people, because I thought-”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I don’t,” says Fero.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh,” says Lem.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He looks at Fero for a long moment before he drops his gaze. He bites his lip, and Fero’s eyes follow the movement.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I, uh. Hey, Lem,” says Fero, “Devar probably won’t be back for like an hour.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“You just said I could stay until he comes back and now you’re asking me to </b> <b> <em>leave</em> </b> <b>?” says Lem, moving to stand up and almost hitting his head on the low ceiling.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“No!” says Fero, reaching out to grab Lem’s hand. “I mean, </b> <b> <em>Devar won’t be back for like an hour</em> </b> <b>.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Realisation dawns very slowly over Lem’s face. “Oh. </b> <b> <em>Right</em> </b> <b>.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fero slowly tangles their fingers together. “Tell me again how you have a crush on me.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You’re obnoxious and terrible and Devar said if I couldn’t actually manage to talk to you he was going to stop giving me excuses to come back to see you,” says Lem.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fero frowns.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I have a big crush on you,” says Lem.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Good,” says Fero.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lem laughs, and Fero tugs Lem forwards into a kiss, clumsy and warm from their tea, and perfect.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s actually kind of nice to have someone to talk to who can hear him. He floats around after Lem, asking questions and answering some of Lem’s, looking over Lem’s shoulder as he records what seems to Fero like either complete nonsense, a waste of time, or both. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It is not,” says Lem, “You could use this to do all kinds of useful things.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Like what?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well, you could… you could tell the time-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Sundials,” says Fero. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Or move water from one place to another-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Cups,” says Fero, “or jugs.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Or create light-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Candles,” says Fero. “Can this do anything you would actually want to go to effort for?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It could!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fero folds his arms.“Name even one thing that you couldn’t already do with the stuff in your pack.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Well, it could… um…” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “See?” says Fero, “It’s such a waste of-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh!” Lem slaps a hand down on the table. “It could make you corporeal! Ha! There!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It could what?” says Fero. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Corporeal,” says Lem, “you know, so you could touch things, feel things…” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I know what it </em> means <em> ” says Fero, “I meant why would </em> you <em> do that with the Pattern?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Lem’s cheeks flush slightly in the firelight. “Well, you- you… surely you must miss it, you know, being able to affect the physical world?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Not really,” says Fero. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh, right,” says Lem, “I forgot, you’re so-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I think I can already do that, anyway,” says Fero. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Lem’s jaw opens and then closes again. “You… you can?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah, here, I’ll show you-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fero takes a deep breath in, letting it out slowly as he reaches out to Lem. He keeps his eyes open, focusing hard on Lem’s face, the flush of colour across Lem’s cheeks, the scattering of freckles underneath it, the faint prickle of the stubbly beard Lem insists on trying to grow. He can feel Lem’s sharp inhale as he makes contact, warmth racing up his arm, spreading through his body. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Wow,” says Lem softly, “That’s… how long can you stay like that?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t know,” says Fero, “As long as I keep focused on you, I think.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Lem’s flush deepens. “I- here…” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He shifts closer to Fero, until their bodies are pressed close together. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “So you don’t have to keep your arm up the whole time,” says Lem, smiling down at him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fero feels oddly disappointed to take his hand away from where he was cupping Lem’s cheek. He relaxes against Lem, wriggling until he’s under Lem’s arm. Lem huffs a laugh, putting his arm around Fero’s shoulders. They sit together for a long moment, the crackling fire the only sound. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “This is nice,” says Fero, “I guess I did miss this after all.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Any time,” says Lem, “For as long as you like.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Warmth uncurls in Fero’s chest, curling inside his limbs and making him lean further into Lem, pressing his face to Lem’s chest. He feels Lem swallow hard and leans back, feeling himself flush. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Sorry,” says Fero, “I guess I’m not used to… y’know.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “No, it’s okay, I-” Lem presses his lips together. “I admit I perhaps had another reason for thinking of a more corporeal form for you.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fero frowns. “Oh? What-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Lem leans down. Their faces are at too awkward of an angle for anything more than the soft press of their lips, but Fero sinks into it, the heat spreading through him and making him feel more solid, more alive, than he has in years. He shifts, crawling onto Lem’s lap for a better angle, his hands taking full advantage of the fact that he can </em> touch <em> Lem, quickly stripping Lem’s shirt off to run his hands over Lem’s bare skin. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Lem shudders, clutching Fero, pushing aside Fero’s shirt to run a hand up his back. Fero doesn’t know whether to arc towards Lem’s touch or towards his lips, squirming a little and grinning against Lem’s mouth as Lem lets out a soft whine. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “How long did you say this lasted again?” says Lem, a little out of breath as they break apart. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “As long as you keep touching me,” says Fero, “So keep touching me.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I wouldn’t dream of stopping,” says Lem. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>\\\\</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lem kisses him deeply, slowly, his hands ghosting over Fero’s sides as though he’s afraid Fero might break, as though Fero is not shielded from harm by the Gods. It’s almost too much - Fero breaks off, leaning his forehead against Lem’s for a moment before he leans forward to kiss him again. This time he tangles his hands in Lem’s hair, pressing him back until they’re lying on the floor of the temple, Fero astride him. Lem moans, clutching at Fero’s robes, his hips beginning to arch against Fero’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero shifts, enjoying Lem’s whimpers for a moment before his shoulder prickles, reminding him to take mercy on Lem, and he slides his leg between Lem’s to give him something to grind against. It also positions Lem’s leg between his as well, which Fero takes full advantage off, muffling a moan against Lem’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Should we- <em> ah </em>- should we move this somewhere… somewhere more comfortable?” pants Lem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">In the space of a breath, the floor beneath them is covered in thick cushions. Lem blinks up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Did you…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“No,” says Fero, “But Severea and Galenica answer my prayers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lem’s eyes go very wide and he opens his mouth to speak, but Fero kisses him before he can get the words out. Fero would rather not have a long theological discussion right now (or ever), especially given how soft the cushions beneath them are as they arch together on them, scattering clothing either side of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lem’s hands go to Fero’s waist, shifting him up higher to straddle Lem’s face. Fero feels himself flush at the intensity of Lem’s gaze. He swallows hard, biting his lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“Is this… okay?” says Lem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero nods, not quite trusting himself to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lem runs a hand soothingly over Fero’s hip. “This is a place of worship. Let me worship you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">He guides Fero down and sets to work taking him apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Lem does get warmer as he sits, tangled with Fero, under the blanket, his face getting more and more flushed as the night goes on.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you okay?” says Fero, “Is the blanket too much?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No,” says Lem, his voice strained. “No, I- I’d like to keep it on.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Okay,” says Fero, “You’re just looking kinda feverish-”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m fine,” says Lem quickly, “It’s. Um. You’re very warm, that’s all.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Am I?” says Fero.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He shifts, his arm unwinding from Lem to touch his own forehead. Lem presses his lips together, squeezing his thighs together at the same time. Fero shifts his legs, where they’re coiled around Lem’s lower body, frowning. He doesn’t want to cut off Lem’s blood flow, especially since Lem’s already so-</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Oh. <em> Oh </em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I should go,” says Lem quickly. “I- This is awkward, I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you feel that I’m taking advantage-”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You don’t have to,” says Fero.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He’d liked talking to Lem, being listened to by Lem, watching Lem’s face as they pulled apart the incorrect mythology of his textbook. He likes having Lem here, tucked in around him, safe from the cold forest. He won’t be able to keep him forever, but tonight-</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There’s a way he could keep him, for tonight.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fero’s limbs coil slowly around Lem’s body, sliding back and forth. He can feel Lem’s muscles jumping under his skin, his body flushed hot where they’re pressed together.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I quite like you Lem,” says Fero. “I’d like you to stay, if you’d like.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lem bites his lip. “I… I don’t normally, I mean, obviously, this is the first time I’ve met a weaver, but I- even with orcs-”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fero carefully loosens himself around Lem. “You don’t have to.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lem turns, gasping a little at how close Fero’s face is to his. His pupils are blown wide in the moonlight.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I want to.” Lem wets his lips. “You said that… you said you wouldn’t do anything to me unless I did something to you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fero nods.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Is that a promise?” says Lem</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fero laughs, and closes the distance between them to kiss Lem, twisting his body to that their chests are pressed together. He feels Lem huff a laugh into their kiss and he smiles, petting along Lem’s body and he pulls Lem close.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Close, and safe, and all his.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>####</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Lem’s hand moves quickly, three fingers deep inside him now, and Fero cries out, clutching at the sheets, clutching at Lem’s hair, his head thrown back as he moans, loud enough to wake everybody in the inn, probably, but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care-</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The chair rocks back and forth with their motions, Lem teasing over him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Fero presses his face into Lem’s neck, muffling a moan against Lem’s skin. Lem huffs a laugh, and Fero looks up, ready to be absolutely offended.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You’re just even more handsome like this,” says Lem.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There’s not really anything Fero can say to that, so he pulls Lem into a kiss instead.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em> Lem keeps touching him, and touching him, and touching him, his hands stroking over Fero’s skin, until Fero is trembling underneath him. He pulls Lem against him, feeling flushed and desperate and </em> alive <em> . </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>\\\\</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fero has seen Lem dedicated to a task in the time he’s spent at the temple but he’s never been as focused as he is now, his hands steady on Fero’s hips as his mouth works tirelessly over Fero’s arousal. Fero tugs on his hair and Lem moans, the sound vibrating through Fero, making his toes curl and his pulse thuds loudly in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">He feels one of Lem’s hands slide from his side to his entrance and he shudders, the sensation of it close to overwhelming, Lem’s other hand on his side the only thing keeping him upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Lem is insistent on touching every part of him, a not-insignificant task and one that makes Fero shudder and writhe on the forest floor.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He twists around Lem, keeping him pulled close, and Lem touches, and touches, and touches…</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>-~\*#</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b> <em>oh fuck-</em> </b>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>-~\*#</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Fero flops back onto Lem, boneless. He kicks halfheartedly at the covers, too hot to be touching anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, anything except Lem. Lem lets out a grunt as Fero shifts, turning over to lie mostly on top of Lem in a similar, if more naked, version of the positions they’d been in when they had woken that morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” says Fero, “is this going to be, like, a regular thing with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With <em> me </em>?” says Lem, “You started it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fero waves a hand. “Whatever. Answer the question.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” Lem squints down at him. “Did you <em> want </em> it to be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fero wriggles. “I- maybe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lem hums. “We probably want to be firmer on it than maybe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are <em> you </em> firmer on it than maybe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe,” says Lem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fero groans, putting his head down on Lem’s chest. From this angle he can see the pattern of bruises he left along Lem’s chest, and he absently traces a finger along the line of them. Lem lets out a shuddering breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- yes,” says Lem quietly, “Yes, I would like to do this again, I think. If you would.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fero swallows around his tight throat. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” says Lem, “That’s… good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” says Fero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cautiously he presses a kiss to Lem’s chest. Lem inhales sharply and Fero stills. Slowing, Lem lifts an arm, sliding it along Fero’s waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We, uh, we have the room until midday,” says Lem, “We could try to get some more sleep, if you like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure,” says Fero, “I don’t feel much like moving anyway.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>They manage to clean up before Devar gets back, although he does keep shooting Fero looks that Fero’s sure means a </b> <b> <em>talk</em> </b> <b> of some kind is on the horizon. He makes some excuse to help get Lem out the door, holding Lem’s coat as they walk.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You know,” says Lem, his hand resting on the doorknob, “I never did get you to look up the thing I stopped by for. How silly of me.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah,” says Fero, “I guess you’ll just have to come back tomorrow.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lem smiles down at him. “I suppose I will.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The corporeal form does leave Fero, after a while. They experiment with it a little, testing the boundaries of it in between patches of Lem’s work. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fero doesn’t mind that he can’t actually touch Lem most of the time. When Lem smiles at him, he can feel it from across the room anyway. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>\\\\</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lem leaves the temple, eventually, and Fero goes with him, letting the temple return itself to the forest. His shoulder prickles as he turns to leave, and he’s sure he can almost make out the fresco of Severea and Galenica shifting, smiling down at him as he gathers his pack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">After all, what Gods understand travelling Hieron with the one who has your heart better than them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Will you come back?” says Fero, watching Lem as he slowly tugs his clothes back into place.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lem looks up. ”I- of course. You- I could learn so much about the forests here and- this was…” He flushes. “I would like to do this again.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Fero grins down at him. “I would, too. And I would like to teach you of the forest. And other things.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lem flushes, and Fero laughs, pulling Lem close and safe.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I am glad I met you, Lem King.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi: mariusperkins on most places</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>